


Mentor Meetings

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff, The Defenders Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: May Parker is a tough cookie. She's met most of the superpowered people her nephew hangs out with. Now, she's about to meet one more.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Natasha Romanov, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 13
Kudos: 231
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	Mentor Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fluff fic. I thought it would be a fun interaction. Let me know what you think.

Peter is nervous. It’s not the most nervous he’s been, but still.

Sure, she’s met some of his other “mentors” before, like when he introduced her to the Defenders. She flirted a bit with Luke, which was awkward. She liked how enthusiastic Danny was about trying her test dishes while she was cooking. She was cautious around Matt at first, but he managed to worm his way into her heart after he helped them with a few legal issues. They also went out to dinner once, which Peter refuses to acknowledge. Jessica, she got along with surprisingly well. Both of them bonded over embarrassing Peter with stories of his many failures, and May really likes how Jess doesn’t really beat around the bush when she has a problem. Now, all of them have blanket invitations to dinner anytime, and she has each of their phone numbers for emergencies or if she just wants to talk.

A couple of the more stressful moments were when she met the Punisher and Deadpool. Both of them were at different times, but they both ended up injured at his apartment.

Frank Castle was laying down on Peter’s couch, plastic wrap stretched over it to stop the blood from staining the fabric. Peter was carefully removing a bullet, having been taught that handy little skill by Frank, Natasha Romanov, Matt, and May herself. His aunt is a nurse, and when she realized he wouldn’t stop his vigilante work, he made damn well sure that he wouldn’t die from getting shot in the arm.

So, Peter’s sitting on a chair, suturing a hole in the Punisher, when May opens the door to the apartment. Frank, being the paranoid man he has every right to be, immediately has a pistol pointed at the door. Now, Peter’s aunt is in the doorway of her own home; her nephew with a needle, thread, and tweezers; while a man is pointing a gun directly at her.

After a quick explanation, Castle settles down and apologizes. May, being the now experience aunt of a vigilante that she is, takes it in stride. She helps Peter finish the sutures, making them a bit neater than Peter probably would have.

Meeting Wade Wilson was a bit more anticlimactic. It was very cordial, if a bit awkward. Peter wasn’t even home. The man knocks on the door, and May opens it. His suit is in tatters, exposing various bits of skin and giving May a less than pleasant eyeful of what’s going on below the waist, all with the strong smell of smoke permeating off of him. He holds out his hand to the stunned aunt to shake, only to remember that his right hand is still regenerating. Peter comes home to see the man showered and dressed in some of the clothes Ned keeps here for any impromptu sleepovers, laying down on the coach while he watches Netflix. His apartment was apparently blown up, again. With him still inside it, again. May says he was very polite, if a bit odd, and is always welcome to crash on their coach as long as he doesn’t bring anyone with him who might want to blow up her apartment as well.

None of those moments, however, have very much to do with what’s happening now, because Peter is standing in front of the Avengers Compound, waiting for May to get here. He doesn’t even know why he’s nervous. The Avengers are a lot tamer than the Punisher or Deadpool. Maybe not the Defenders, but still.

May’s met, and punched in the face, Tony Stark before. After that initial meeting, they became close acquaintances, and she made friends with Pepper Potts. The billionaire and the aunt reached a shaky agreement of mentorship with Peter. It came with tech training and an actual internship.

A few short months later, Aunt May opens the door for a recently pardoned Natasha Romanov. She’s shocked, to say the least, but Peter comes home to the two of them laughing over steaming mugs of cocoa. Now, the superspy regularly shows up at his house unannounced. She’s nearly given Ned a heart attack a few times, and is also the cause of Michelle admitting that she knows he’s Spider-man, which led to the most terrifying friendship of former assassin and decathlon captain that Peter will probably ever see.

Now, she’s meeting the rest of them.

After a large amount of time and political maneuvering, the rest of the so called “Rogue Avengers” have been allowed back to the United States under various restrictions. One of which is a de facto house arrest. They’re allowed to leave for missions and if they are escorted by approved personnel. In other words, government agents and the other Avengers. Other than that, they’re to stay at the Compound or any other residences that have as long as they are in the United States.

Despite her meetings with multiple different “shady” individuals, May Parker draws the line at international fugitives. National fugitives, like Frank and Wade, she’s apparently fine with. Natasha is someone she already has regular lunch dates with, but the “ringleader” of the fight at the airport is someone she wants to meet for herself. So, with her schedule clear enough, she pulls up in a Happy Hogan driven car to meet the other “Rogues” that Peter’s been training with for the past couple of weeks.

Nat, who is standing next to Peter, walks up to give his aunt a hug after Happy helps her out of the car. The three of them then walk back to Peter, who hugs his aunt as well. She gives him a smile.

“Well, let’s meet them, shall we?”

The group of four walk inside, Natasha and Peter leading her to the main living area, because Happy still gets confused about the building’s layout sometimes. As they enter the room, the other Avengers are sitting around the dinner table. Captain America, in casual clothes, stands and walks forward.

“You must be Ms. Parker,” he smiles, extending his hand. “My name is Steve Rogers.”

“I know,” she smiles politely back. “You can call me May, St-.” She stops for a moment, her eyes widening. “You’re Steve.”

“Yes,” he frowns, confused.

“And you’re from Brooklyn?”

“Yes.” His voice starts to show a bit of caution.

He’s cautious, but apparently unprepared for the blow to the face that causes him to step back in shock.

“That,” May Parker seethes. “Is for giving my nephew a black eye.”

There is stunned silence all around. Until a howling laughter sounds from behind them.

“Oh my god,” Tony Stark wheezes, struggling to stay in his seat. “That was great.”

Everyone else is smiling or gaping in shock.

“Let’s get some ice,” Natasha chuckles.

“Thanks, Nat,” Steve mutters, blushing in embarrassment.

“Wasn’t talking to you,” she smiles, turning to May. “You just punched a supersoldier; your hand is going to hurt.”

“Thank you, Nat.” The aunt smiles as she’s led to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> The interaction made me laugh just thinking about it. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
